


Unorthodox

by Way Way (Waywocket)



Series: Promnis Advent calendar 2017 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promnis - Freeform, promnisac2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Way%20Way
Summary: Ignis is in a jam and Prompto has once chance to save him.





	Unorthodox

The seadevils were swarming on Ignis, Prompto shot at them hoping to get their attention away from the advisor, they only seemed to grow angrier. With a click of his tongue he dismissed his gun, he was regretting splitting up to do extra hunts, he didn’t have the other two to help. He still had one option left, even if Ignis wasn’t fond of him using it. 

Reaching, Prompto pulled an ice spell. It wasn’t the best terrain for it and he knew it, but it was all he had. Taking aim he silently begged it would be enough to at least give Ignis the edge.

“Ice incoming!” Cried Prompto as he threw the orb in a high ark. 

Without looking, Ignis rolled away as best he could as the spell hit the ground, a freezing wind overtaking him. Prompto started firing again as soon as the spell took off. Ignis took advantage of the commotion, throwing his daggers at the creatures.

It wasn’t long after that the final beast fell leaving the two standing in the murky water alone. Ignis moved first. Making to stalk over to Prompto, his lips in a tight line. The blond felt his stomach flip. Of course, Ignis would be angry. 

Ignis hadn’t made it two steps before his feet went out from under him. Rushing over, Prompto noticed the ground was still covered in ice, that was strange. Carefully he finished his way to Ignis and he offered a hand.

“Shouldn’t the ice have melted by now?” He asked as he helped Ignis to his feet they each held tightly onto each other's arms. 

“It’s probably because of all the water. It hasn’t actually had a proper chance to melt yet,” Ignis huffed before moving to walk away. Instead, his feet were scrambling for purchases on the ice. With a laugh Prompto held tighter onto him, this time Ignis kept his balance.

“Come on, Iggy. With shoes like that, you may as well just skate.” Ignis shot him a glare before looking down at his feet, trying to find a way to move that kept him on them.

Prompto wasn’t taking pity on Ignis, that would be rude. He, however, did make a bit of a show, sliding his feet to move backward on the ice. Gripping tighter Ignis’ eyes went wide as Prompto pulled him forward, but he mimicked the movement. Slowly to slide across the ice until it gave way to dirt and grass. 

Once they were free of their slippery situation, Prompto wound his arms around Ignis, pressing a kiss on his shoulder. With a hum Ignis wrapped his arms around Prompto, leaving a kiss on his forehead.

“You’re still in trouble for throwing a spell,” said Ignis with a grin on his face.

“Iggy!” Whined Prompto, smiling as Ignis leaned down for a kiss.


End file.
